


Your city gave me asthma (concept)

by Jittie_writes (Rubyheart777)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Concept, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trauma, Your city gave me asthma, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyheart777/pseuds/Jittie_writes
Summary: After he try’s to kill himself wilbur is sent to a rehab facility where he learns to live himself once againThis is something I wrote up a couple of months back it’s not completed and I don’t have any plans on doing so, it’s open for anyone to write
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 8





	Your city gave me asthma (concept)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this isn’t a completed work it’s just an outline from an idea I had, feel free to use it just please tag me or something but i would love to see it

Jubilee line - for the last couple of years Wilbur has been struggle with his mental health, he had just lost a close friend (Schlatt) of his to a drug overdose a few months prior and was ready to end it, he attended to throw himself in front of a train but is pulled back by a stranger (philza) before he can, he has a panic attack in the middle of the train station and passed out 

Saline solution - after trying to jump in front of a train he is taken to hospital and stays for two weeks, he is temporarily given therapy and is now on anti depressants. In his hospital stay he meets two other patients, a girl named niki who is constantly in and out of the hospital due to a lung problem and a boy named tubbo who was diagnosed with cancer, he also meets their friend Eret who was also previously in the hospital due to cutting but now is on the road to recovery

Since I saw Vienna - after he let out of the hospital he is given a envelope by the staff, inside is a letter by the stranger telling him if he ever needed someone to call him with his phone number underneath, as he is walking home considering if he should call him or not. Before he can decide he hears a scream and rushes to help whoever’s in danger, he finds a burglar and small scrawny girl with bright orange hair, he beats the shit out of the burglar and he runs away from the scene, he try’s to take the girl to the hospital but he panics so he takes him to his apartment and fix’s him up there, he finds out that the kids name was fundy and they were kicked out of their house only a few days after coming out as trans, Wilbur offers to let him stay with him and sort of becomes a father figure to the boy

Losing face - Wilbur gets to finally meet tubbo’s best friends after weeks of the boy talking about him, Ranboo is quite at first and offensive watches from a distance but opens up the more they talk and tommy interrogates him making sure he’s fit to be tubbo’s friend (he also thanks him for keeping him company through his recovery but no ones got to that) He becomes somewhat a older brother to the boys helping them with whatever ever they need (and getting into many, many unless fights with tommy). Also fundy finally gets start testosterone 

Your sister was right - So Wilbur finds himself struggling financially and has to find a way to make money quick, after almost falling back into his not to great habits he finds a man (techno) playing the violin as people passing tip him money, he watches for about 30 minutes before he packs up and leaves. After a long time of searching he finds his old guitar and quickly picks it up again even after not playing it for such a long time, he also finds 7 of his old songs realising that one of them was not complete. After practicing for days he returns to the same spot and plays, after a few times playing the same violinist returns tipping him $20 and leaving without saying anything 

La Jolla - after debating for months Wilbur finally decides to call philza, they talk for a while starting of lightly just telling him about everyone and what he’s been up to, eventually they get on the topic of mental health and Wilbur after keeping it in for months finally breaks and confessed that he doesn’t think he’s getting better, philza reassures him that things will get better eventually, he hangs up in middle of him speaking 

I’m sorry Boris - it’s finally the day that tubbo gets let out of the hospital and to celebrate everyone decides to be there and take him on a small trip around the city. Everyone except Wilbur has arrived to the hospital and they start to wonder where he is and fundy says he hadn’t seen him in about a day, they try calling him but he isn’t picking up. As a last resort they decide to head over to his place first just to check up on him. Fundy, niki and Eret go in first to make sure, 2 minutes later niki comes out crying her eyes as she try’s to tell someone to call an ambulance, Wilbur had died due to an drug overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Again feel free to use I don’t mind


End file.
